Leselle And The Ring
by Sarowin
Summary: Travel the Lord Of The Rings Series Through Lessele's eyes and see what troubles, losses, and victories she experiences with Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin.
1. The Ferry

Leselle And The Ring

Prologue

The roads were cold, and the five hobbits could feel a strange sense of doom approaching them. As a rustle to the left of Pippin startled him, but he found it was only a rabbit.

"Get down!" Merry whispered loudly, getting onto his belly. The others followed, seeing the danger, that Black Rider was just in the distance, looking over the hill, searching for something.

I heard Sam grasp Frodo's hand, holding it close to his own chest. I looked over at Frodo, his bright blue eyes lit with fear and a sense of urgency, I knew we had to keep moving…. Fast.

As soon as the dark rider disappeared over the hill, we dashed out onto the open road, crossing quickly. Then suddenly, the Black Rider came out of nowhere behind the trees, shrieking at us. "Run Frodo!" I screamed, pushing him out of the way and into Sam, who caught him and rushed him forward. I ran around the giant horse, dashing in front of the others. I got to the ferry first, so I started to vigorously unwrap the rope from the dock, my wild, red frizzy hair flailing in the wind. I heard three other pairs of feet pound onto the ferry, but where was the fourth? I looked up, and to my horror, Frodo was running as fast as he could onto the ferry, but the Dark Riders were closing in on him," Run Frodo!" I screamed again, hoping that the sound of my voice would encourage him to run faster.

As I saw that the gap was closing between Frodo and the Black Riders, I held out my arms,' Jump!" I screamed, Sam rushing to my side to help catch him. Frodo made the daring jump from dock to ferry, landing into my arms. I fell backwards, cushioning his fall. He rolled onto the ferry, clutching a pocket on his chest. He looked up at Sam and I with thankful eyes, pulling us both in for an embrace, kissing us both on out foreheads. "Thank You." he whispered,' We just need to get to the other side, then we can make a dash for Bree." Merry said.

I rested my head on Frodo's shoulder, enjoying his company along with the others'. I listened to the sound of the water as Merry pushed the ferry along with a large stick, humming a popular tune sung in The Shire,' _What will become of us?'_ I thought helplessly, looking at Frodo with his curly black hair, bright blue eyes, wondering if we would ever return to The Shire as a group again.


	2. Strider

Chapter 1

We stepped off 20 miles down the BrandywineRiver, seeing the gates that held within it Bree, and the Prancing Pony. We put our hoods up to protect ourselves from the rain that had started a while back. Frodo went first, looking to see if the Black Riders were anywhere to be seen, and when he was sure the roads were clear, he dashed towards the big wooden gates, pounding on the door.

An elderly man with a lantern answered, opening a small eye slot to see us" What business do you have at this hour?" he said, his voice scratchy and thick," We are hobbits of the Shire, our business is our own." Frodo said, looking back at us to see that we were all still there; he locked eyes with me, smiling a bit.

"Alright, alright," the Gate Keeper said," I take no offense, It's my job to ask questions to travelers at this hour, ya' know." He said, sitting on a small wooden stool, setting his lantern next to him.

Bree welcomed us with big horses, drunken men, and careless people with carts that could crush a hobbit! But finally, Pippin saw a welcoming sign," Look!" he shouted, pointing to a sign that read "The Prancing Pony". Sighing in relief, we headed into the tavern.

The smell of alcohol and longbottom leaf hit us as we entered the tavern. I looked up to see the Inn Keeper washing mugs in the bar," Excuse me?" I said, and the man turned around, his eyes searching for my voice," Down here." I said, waving my arm so that he could come and speak to me face to face," We need a room." I said, approaching the bar," Oh yes little masters, I have some nice hobbit sized rooms available, Ms…" "Underhill," I replied, using the name Gandalf had told me to use before we left," ." "Well, ," the Inn Keeper said," Let me check you in." And he walked off.

While we waited for the Inn Keeper to return with information on our room, we all got a beer and made ourselves comfortable, drying by the fire and discussing what we would do the next day, until I noticed a man in a black cloak sitting in the corner, smoking a pipe.

I elbowed Sam, nodding over to where the man was sitting. He nodded and told Frodo, who also nodded in response.

"Excuse me," Frodo asked a Bar Tender," That man in the corner, who is he?" "Oh! That there is a ranger, dangerous folk they are, stealing and drinking fools they are. That fellow there is known as Strider." And he left without another word.

Merry came back from the bar with a pint of beer, licking his chops and smiling at his treat," Whoa! They come in pints?! I'm getting one!" Pippin said, and raced off to fetch his own.

Frodo, Sam and I continued to discuss the matters of tomorrow, deciding who would carry what and if whether or not to continue with Merry and Pippin. But just as they were going to head up to their rooms, Pippin began talking with some of the men at the bar," Baggins? Sure I know a Baggins! He's over there, Frodo Baggins." Frodo went pale; beads of sweat began to form on his forehead," Frodo?" I asked, but he got up and ran over to pippin," Pippin! No!" He shouted, grabbing for his sleeve, but he tripped on a mans' foot and fell onto his back," Hey!" I shouted, going over to help Frodo up, but then, a flash of gold caught my eye, and just as soon as I saw Frodo reach for the gold, he disappeared," Frodo!" I called, searching for him,' _what in the blazes is he doing?!_' then suddenly he appeared again, shaking his head and putting something back into his pocket.

The man that was sitting in the corner rushed at him, grabbing his arm and heading up a staircase. "Frodo!" I called, snatching a butter knife from our table and catching the attention of the other hobbits, pointing to the staircase. Pippin grabbed a candle stick, marry a stool, and Sam just raged up the stairs, us trailing behind.

I heard voices coming from the room ahead, charging on, I heard the sound of a sword being drawn. Sam slammed his body against the door, swinging it wide open," Let him go! Or I'll have you Longshanks!" Sam bellowed, the now hoodless figure sheathed his sword," You have a stout little heart." He said to Sam, causing him to go red with anger.

I rushed over to Frodo, dropping the knife at the door," What happened?!" I said, embracing him. "I am unharmed Leselle, only frightened." He said, returning my embrace. I turned to the stranger," What do you want?" I said, glaring at him," Have no fear, I know Gandalf." "How?!" Frodo asked, stepping around me," Since before you came along, little hobbit." He said softly," You will all need your rest, we set out before dawn tomorrow." Turning halfway around, puffed his pipe, then turned back," I don't believe I've introduced myself. I'm Strider."

I took a bed with Frodo, making sure that he was unharmed that entire night. I could sense an unease stirring inside of him, and after a while, we all heard the sound of horses. Frodo shot up, looking out of the window with wide eyes, his fright easily read. "What are they?" I asked," They were once men." Strider said, not taking his eyes from the window," They have all fallen under the evil powers of the ring, and now, they are slaves to its will." I laid down next to Frodo, hearing the screams of the Black Riders," Come, we must leave now." Said Strider, putting out his pipe. I helped the others gather their things and we set back out onto the road, headed towards the unknown with a person we had only met just moments before.


	3. Fading

Chapter 2

We scrambled out into the night, following Strider as he led us to a tall hill with a rocky platform at the top. I looked at Frodo, his eyes weary and scared. I held his hand tighter, something was wrong, and he knew it.

"We shall stop at Weathertop for the night." Strider said as we reached a ledge in the rocky hillside. We all threw our packs onto the ground and fell to the ground, weary from the trek. "Be careful, I'm going to scout ahead. Take these to protect yourselves." Strider said, handing us all a blade that was a good size for a hobbit, but too small for any man to wield.

Frodo immediately took the blade and laid down to sleep. "I'll take guard." I said, sitting atop a (for a hobbit) large rock to see all of the landscape. I soon heard Frodo's soft breathing behind me, and watched the others build a fire and make some bacon.

"What are you doing?!" I heard Frodo yell. Whirling around, I saw him towering over Pippin," Made some nice, tasty bacon we did." Pippin said shyly," We saved some for you Mr. Frodo!" Sam piped up, offering him a plate," Put it out you fools! Put it out!" Yelled Frodo, stomping out the fire," Well that's nice!" Pippin said, and as he was about to say more, when he was cut off by a horrendous shriek.

I whipped around to find five Black Riders approaching Weathertop, swords in hand. "Go!" Frodo shouted, pushing me up a flight of hard stairs. I rushed up, gasping as a sharp rock penetrated my foot.

When everyone was up there, we formed a circle, back to back so there were eyes on all sides. I felt someone tense up from behind me, and I heard Frodo gasp. I turned to see the Black Rider approaching, Frodo stepping slowly away.

"Back you devils!" Sam shouted, running and slashing at them with his sword. They simply pushed him aside as easily as one would flick a bug. I attacked next, aiming for their feet, but the one in front knocked me aside as well, cutting my face with its sword.

Merry and Pippin were pushed aside when they refused to move away from Frodo, leaving Frodo to fend for himself, for Sam and I were scared back by one of the Black Riders pointing its sword at us, warning us to stay back, or else.

Frodo dropped his sword out of fear, stumbling backwards. I felt so helpless, watching him try to flee them, but it was all I could do, watch and hope for the best.

Frodo fell back onto a pile of loose rock, gasping at the impact of his fall. He reached into his pocket as the Black Rider raised his sword to strike him, but Frodo put the ring of gold on his finger and vanished yet again, leaving the Black Riders searching for him.

But instead of waiting for him to reappear, they thrust the sword in the direction where Frodo was, most likely hoping that he was still there.

"YAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Strider came in with a battle cry, beating the Black Riders with a flaming torch and battling them with a sword.

An agonized cry brought my bewildered gaze away from the battle to see that Frodo was the one who cried out, blood running down his chest, soaking his shirt.

"Frodo!" Sam and I shouted together, rushing over to where he lay," Oh Sam, Leselle…" Frodo said, agony in his eyes. He clutched my sleeve, refusing to let go. I tried to comfort him, but I saw that he was beginning to go pale, his face getting whiter and whiter and his eyes beginning to lighten in color.

As the clashing began to die down, Merry and Pippin joined us to guard Frodo from the remaining Wraiths, for only two remained.

As Strider finished off the last one, Sam called him over, and he kneeled by Frodo's side, clutching the weapon that impaled him," He's been stabbed a Morgul blade." Strider said, throwing the handle to the ground," This evil is beyond me, he needs elves medicine." Taking Frodo in his arms, he began to descent from Weathertop, us at his heels.

"He'll never make it!" I called to Strider, it was a three day journey to Rivendell, and Frodo was fading quickly." Hang on Frodo!" Strider was whispering," Gandalf!" Frodo called, his face covered in a cold sweat.

Tears were streaming down my face,_' He's going to die, he's going to die!'_ Was all that went through my mind. I caught up to Strider and kissed Frodo on the cheek, knowing that he would know it was me, and that I loved him. _'I will stay with you Frodo, until your wish me gone, until the very end.' _


	4. Elves

Chapter 4

A couple hours later, I felt a hand grasp my shoulder and shake me gently," We leave soon." Strider whispered. I nodded and sat up, my eyes wet and weary from only falling to sleep thirty minutes earlier.

I quickly put out the fire and woke the others, who didn't sleep well either, and got ready to follow Arwen. Eredor, and Frodo to Rivendell. We were on the road within ten minutes of waking up, moving quickly through the night.

A mile out from Rivendell, we heard the galloping of footsteps approaching from the direction we were headed towards," Get behind me!" Strider ordered," Be awake now my friends, we may have to face an enemy." _Clop clop_, the hooves got closer. Bracing ourselves for the worst, we held out our swords in defense to our hidden threat.

But, to our surprise, three elves on great steeds rode out to us," Elissr!" they called gleefully, dismounting gracefully, bows and swords at their sides, all beautifully crafted.

After a few moments of Strider speaking with the elves, they each came forth, taking one hobbit each.

Pippin, the youngest of the group, went to sleep immediately when the elf took him in his arms. Merry actually made it onto the horse before drifting off to sleep. Sam and I decided to walk a bit more, not wanting to burden the elves.

"Frodo…" I asked wearily to one of the elven men," Is he safe?" "Yes, my lady, our healers are tending to him as we speak." The elf reassured gently, seeing our worry.

After another quarter mile, I knew I could no longer walk on, but I knew that I had to, for I would see Frodo sooner. My legs began to quiver. Grabbing Sam's shoulder for support, I stopped, looking down at the ground to clear the coming blackness in my vision. "Strider!" Sam called, putting a supportive arm around me. I looked into his eyes. He was a kind hobbit, and was almost as weary as I, and yet here he was, holding me up as I was about to fall.

Strider and the other elf with no hobbit to look after rushed over," Leselle, you must let me carry you, you are weary." Strider said softly, his eyes worried as well," I'm fine, just a little more distance, then I'll rest." I said, determined to keep walking. I took a few more steps, slowly and shakily.

"Leselle, please." Strider said. I knew that I was slowing the others down, so I let Strider take me in his arms and resume the trek to Rivendell. A few moments later, Sam fell too, except he couldn't even push himself off of the ground, he just let the elf, known as Legolas, take him onto his horse.

I woke up to feel fine cloth surrounding me, lying in what seemed like a cloud. I sat up, noticing the soft night dress that covered my body. Looking around, I realized that I was in fact in Rivendell. Designs of the forest covered the room, and a large window was open, letting in the fresh air and sounds of the forest outside.

Hearing a knock at the door, I turned from my trance of the forest sounds," Come in!" I called, and an elven woman entered the room, her dark hair put up in a beautiful braid, and her dress a light green color, leaf patterns covering it," It's good to see that you're awake." She said sweetly, setting down a tray of food," Thank you…" I said," Is Frodo alright?" I asked," The first hobbit to arrive?" she said," Oh, yes! He is still healing, but all has gone well so far." "When can I see him?" I asked, nibbling a piece of bread," After you are dressed and ready, you may visit, but not for long. You have another friend who is already in there, the red headed one…. Sam, I think it is, yes?" "Yes." I said," Thank you, um…" "Lavinath, my name is Lavinath." She said, exiting the room.

I quickly put on the clothing that Lavinath had laid out for me. On the dresser, there was a thin, white cotton travel dress, light leather boots, and a dark green cloak with a Lorien Leaf pendent.

Lavinath entered again," Leselle, you look beautiful!" She exclaimed," Why the fancy clothes?" I asked," Lord Elrond wishes to eat your you and your company later this evening, so I believed it was necessary, now would me like to do something with your hair?" "No thank you, I would prefer to see Frodo first, and then you may." I said smiling.

Lavinath led me to a two door entryway, voices coming from inside. I looked at Lavinath nervously, tears beginning to form in my eyes," Don't worry my lady," she said, placing a hand on my shoulder," I am sure your friends will be happy to see you again." I nodded, silently thanking her for those kind words, and turned the handle to the room where Frodo had been laid.


	5. Rivendell

Chapter 4

A couple hours later, I felt a hand grasp my shoulder and shake me gently," We leave soon." Strider whispered. I nodded and sat up, my eyes wet and weary from only falling to sleep thirty minutes earlier.

I quickly put out the fire and woke the others, who didn't sleep well either, and got ready to follow Arwen. Eredor, and Frodo to Rivendell. We were on the road within ten minutes of waking up, moving quickly through the night.

A mile out from Rivendell, we heard the galloping of footsteps approaching from the direction we were headed towards," Get behind me!" Strider ordered," Be awake now my friends, we may have to face an enemy." _Clop clop_, the hooves got closer. Bracing ourselves for the worst, we held out our swords in defense to our hidden threat.

But, to our surprise, three elves on great steeds rode out to us," Elissr!" they called gleefully, dismounting gracefully, bows and swords at their sides, all beautifully a few moments of Strider speaking with the elves, they each came forth, taking one hobbit each.

Pippin, the youngest of the group, went to sleep immediately when the elf took him in his arms. Merry actually made it onto the horse before drifting off to sleep. Sam and I decided to walk a bit more, not wanting to burden the elves."Frodo…" I asked wearily to one of the elven men," Is he safe?" "Yes, my lady, our healers are tending to him as we speak." The elf reassured gently, seeing our worry.

After another quarter mile, I knew I could no longer walk on, but I knew that I had to, for I would see Frodo sooner. My legs began to quiver. Grabbing Sam's shoulder for support, I stopped, looking down at the ground to clear the coming blackness in my vision. "Strider!" Sam called, putting a supportive arm around me. I looked into his eyes. He was a kind hobbit, and was almost as weary as I, and yet here he was, holding me up as I was about to fall. Strider and the other elf with no hobbit to look after rushed over," Leselle, you must let me carry you, you are weary." Strider said softly, his eyes worried as well," I'm fine, just a little more distance, then I'll rest." I said, determined to keep walking. I took a few more steps, slowly and shakily.

"Leselle, please." Strider said. I knew that I was slowing the others down, so I let Strider take me in his arms and resume the trek to Rivendell. A few moments later, Sam fell too, except he couldn't even push himself off of the ground, he just let the elf, known as Legolas, take him onto his horse.

I woke up to feel fine cloth surrounding me, lying in what seemed like a cloud. I sat up, noticing the soft night dress that covered my body. Looking around, I realized that I was in fact in Rivendell. Designs of the forest covered the room, and a large window was open, letting in the fresh air and sounds of the forest outside.

Hearing a knock at the door, I turned from my trance of the forest sounds," Come in!" I called, and an elven woman entered the room, her dark hair put up in a beautiful braid, and her dress a light green color, leaf patterns covering it," It's good to see that you're awake." She said sweetly, setting down a ray of food," Thank you…" I said," Is Frodo alright?" I asked," The first hobbit to arrive?" she said," Oh, yes! He is still healing, but all has gone well so far." "When can I see him?" I asked, nibbling a piece of bread," After you are dressed and ready, you may visit, but not for long. You have another friend who is already in there, the red headed one…. Sam, I think it is, yes?" "Yes." I said," Thank you, um…" "Lavinath, my name is Lavinath." She said, exiting the room.

I quickly put on the clothing that Lavinath had laid out for me. On the dresser, there was a thin, light blue dress with a white belt laden with silver vines. The sleeves were large and flowing as I moved, almost looking like white waves. The shoes were light leather boots that went up just below me knees.

Lavinath entered again," Leselle, you look beautiful!" She exclaimed," Why the fancy clothes?" I asked," Lord Elrond wishes to eat your you and your company later this evening, so I believed it was necessary, now would me like to do something with your hair?" "No thank you, I would prefer to see Frodo first, then you may." I said smiling.

Lavinath led me to a two door entryway, voices coming from inside. I looked at Lavinath nervously, tears beginning to form in my eyes," Don't worry my lady," she said, placing a hand on my shoulder," I am sure your friends will be happy to see you again." I nodded, silently thanking her for those kind words, and turned the handle to the room where Frodo had been lain.


	6. The Fellowship

Chapter 5

As I stepped into Frodo's room, the smell of Longbottom leaf hit my nose. My eyes shot to Frodo, his skin now colored, not pale, and his breathing was steady. He was laden in a white shirt, a bandage visible through the collar of his shirt. Gandalf and Sam looked up at me, Gandalf smiling at me through the pipe in his mouth, Sam's eyes brightened, glad to see me. I went over to Frodo, who was sleeping peacefully," He's going to be alright, right Gandalf?" I asked, taking Frodo's hand in my own," Elrond has done all that he can, and that may have been enough. He has improved, and should wake up soon." Gandalf said, his eyes obviously hiding a dark secret. I gave him a look of concern, but he just turned his attention back to blowing smoke rings.

After a while of sitting and talking, Frodo began to stir, his eyes fluttering to open. Once they did, I could see that he was well, for they were again the bright blue I loved. His eyes fell on me, filled with joy. He reached out towards me, his arms held open in a welcoming embrace. I fell into them, my eyes tearing with joy," I'm sorry I worried you." He said to me," I'm just glad you're alright." I said, hugging him a bit tighter. After a few minutes, we let go, and Sam replaced me, tears in his eyes as well," Master! Master!" he cried happily, almost picking Frodo up.

Gandalf sat and explained to Frodo where he was and how Elrond had healed him, all the while, Frodo was shifting and rotating his shoulder, discomfort clear in his eyes.

After ten minutes, Gandalf dismissed Sam and I to talk with Frodo. And, with great reluctance, Sam and I left the room, shutting the two giant doors behind us.

The next day, I had found that Frodo had been summoned to a secret council. I got on my clothes, went out to where they were holding the meeting, and crouched behind a shrub nearby, just close enough to hear what they were saying.

They were talking of a ring, the Ring of Power, and that it needs to be destroyed. But the only way to do that was to take it into the very heart of Mordor, and into the volcano whence it came. Also leading to stating that Strider was Isildur's heir.

Then, one of the dwarves struck the ring with his axe, breaking his weapon. There was then a serious argument about who was to take the ring," I will take it!" I heard Frodo say," I will take the ring to Mordor!" he shouted, causing the others to become silent," Although, I do not know the way." He added shyness in his voice.

Strider, Legolas, Gandalf, and another man and a dwarf joined. "Hey!" I heard Sam call to my left. He darted out of his hiding place, running up to Frodo," Mr. Frodo isn't goin' anywhere without me!" he said promptly, crossing his arms in defiance," I will come with you!" I shouted, darting up to the group, standing on the other side of Frodo," If anyone says otherwise, you can answer to my blade!" I said, crossing my arms. I got a look of amusement from Frodo, putting his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Oi! We're coming too!" Merry called, Pippin at his side as they rushed out from behind two pillars nearby," You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry added, standing next to Sam," Anyway," Pippin added," you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission… quest… thing!" he said, nodding his head in defiance," Well, that rules you out Pip." Merry whispered to him," Ten companions," Elrond continues," You shall be known as 'The Fellowship of the Ring'." He added," Right!" Pippin said," Where are we going?"


End file.
